Hogwarts Halloween Karaoke Party
by VergeofLove
Summary: Hogwarts is having a karaoke party! Everyone's excited, they all want to impress each other with their fabulous singing skills. But what they don't know is that Dumbledore has a surprise for them. P.S. there IS an actual plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Halloween Karaoke Party**

**By Herpaghonasyphilitis**

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except for the plot, and I don't even have the rights to that.

Warning: slight mentioning of slash in later chaps, very slight. Also, characters are OOC (out of character) pretty much Hogwarts is kinda more punk-rock in my story.

Read on dear viewers, read on!

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast in the great hall on a breezy day in mid-October. The Great Hall became quiet as people started noticing that Dumbledore had stood up and was planning on making a speech. 

"Attention! May I have everyone's attention please?" announced Headmaster Dumbledore. "I have an announcement to make: two weeks from today we are going to have a Halloween karaoke party."

The Hall erupted into talk in varying degrees of loudness. All the houses were talking amongst themselves, planning for the big event they all knew it was sure to be.

"There will be a sign-up sheet in each House Common Room for anyone who wishes to sign up. Thank you, that is all." Finished Dumbledore, as he once again sat in his seat amongst all the chatter and whispers.

"Hey Harry, do you think we should do something? I think it really sounds fun." Asked Hermione. Voldemort was still out there, and she thought it would be a good way for Harry to relieve some stress.

"You know, this sounds really fun, I think it's a great idea! Let's get started on it tonight." Replied Harry. He knew just what he wanted to do for this karaoke party. He also thought it would be a totally rocking way to show off his mad guitar skills to the whole school. Yes, Harry had big plans for this Halloween, and Voldemort wasn't going to get in his way, he was going to have FUN.

_One Week Later…_

"Ok you guys, I think we've got it down, lets just go over it one final time and then we can break." Commanded Harry to Ron and Hermione. They had unanimously decided to make Harry the leader of their band, seeing as he would be the lead singer & main guitar player. They had been practicing whenever they had extra time, and were completely hyped for the party. They were sure to blow everyone away.

_Elsewhere in the castle…_

"Blaise! How many times have I told you this week not to come in our dorms while I'm practicing! Can't a man get some privacy around here? Does pureblood status mean NOTHING around here anymore!" Yelled an extremely pissed off and annoyed Draco Malfoy.

"You know Draco, these aren't just your rooms, and you're not the only one who needs to practice for the car- kak- whatever-that-word-is party." Stated Blaise calmly as he informed Draco of this information. "And also, we're SLYTHERINS Draco, we're ALL pureblooded."

Draco grumbled and threw his magical microphone at the retreating back of his best friend, who opened the door just in time for the microphone to hit the wood design.

XXxxXX

"Susan really, you sound fine, you're going to be great at the karaoke show." Said Hannah, encouraging her best friend, Susan Bones on her singing ability.

"Oh I know I shouldn't worry, I'm just so nervous! What if nobody likes me? Or my voice? Or the song I chose? What if they HATE me? What if they start throwing rotten vegetables at my head?"

Hannah, who was a pureblood, was totally and utterly confuzzled.

"Why in the world would they throw rotten vegetables at your head? That is SO uncivilized!" said Hannah, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Susan just laughed and explained that she was over exaggerating; nobody would be throwing vegetables at her, it was just something muggle cartoons showed to emphasize that somebody was a really bad performer.

XXxxXX

"Pansy, did you remember to ask Draco if he'll sing with us?"

"Yea, he said he would, it's a good thing he already knows the words to the song, since he's doing one on his own too."

"Luna, have you got the costumes ready yet?"

"Yea Parvati, I just finished them last night."

"Hey Ginny, Lavender, everyone else, lets practice one more time ok? Let's go."

XXxxXX

All of Hogwarts was extremely busy getting ready for the Halloween Karaoke Party. If you listened closely, you could here music coming from every corner of the great stone building as its occupants sang their hearts out.

* * *

_Ok, so here is the first chapter of my Hogwarts songfic story. The singing actually starts next chapter, so don't you fret. Each different singer or group will have their own chapter, so far I have about 30 chapters, but that is subject to change. You can review and tell me if there's someone you want me to have singing, or a song you want sung, or, you know, you could just review for the hell of it… coughHINTcough_

_Seriously guys…REVIEW! Please. I shall not beg. All I'm asking for is a confirmation if you like the story or if you don't._

_Luv ya_

_Kat_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Halloween Karaoke Party **

**By Herpaghonasyphilitis**

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except for the plot, and I don't even have the rights to that.

Warning: slight mentioning of slash in later chaps. Also, characters are OOC (out of character) pretty much Hogwarts is kinda more punk-rock in my story.

Read on dear viewers, read on!

* * *

Finally it was Halloween, the night of Hogwats's big karaoke party. All the students and even some teachers were chatting excitedly with each other all through dinner, not-so-patiently waiting for it to be over so they could start the fun.

Since everyone had been anxiously waiting for the Headmaster to announce the beginning of the party, they all noticed right away when Professor Dumbledore stood up and the ringing of his fork against his goblet echoed through the already silent Great Hall.

"As it appears that everyone is either too nervous, too excited, or too much of both to eat, so I believe that means it is time for the party to begin, bring on the music!" Laughed a Dumbledore who sounded as carefree and young as the students.

Dumbledore waved his wand in a big sweeping motion across the Great Hall. The four hose tables disappeared, and the chairs that the students were still sitting in were moved to stand around about 60 or so little tables, like the ones that appeared for the Yule Ball in Harry's fourth year, but these tables were smaller and only seated about five people.

With another wand wave, the platform that the Head table usually sat on was now raised a few feet higher so it was about 4 ½ feet off the ground and the Head Table was absent. The teachers and Dumbledore were sitting at a few of the smaller tables with the rest of the audience.

The lights in the hall were dimmed to the point where you could barely make out the legs of the chair you were sitting on, and the only bright area was the platform, which now had velvety red curtains in front of a set of stairs on each side of the platform leading from the ground to what was now a stage with a microphone in a stand.

You could taste the excitement in the air as Dumbledore once again stood, this time from the back of the room.

"It is now time to be silent and respectful as each person or group goes up to do their part. If I may introduce to you the first act: Leviosa! Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked onstage, where two other mics had appeared next to the first. When the trio stepped past the curtain and onto the stage, their school uniform "magically" changed into black leather pants for Harry and Ron, and while leather for Hermione. All three of them had black shirts, Harry and Ron's were muscle shirts and Hermione's a thin, long sleeve, V-neck cashmere sweater. Hermione had on black combat boots, while the boys were wearing black and red skater shoes. Hermione's wavy hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her dark brown eyes were smudged with smoky shadow and eyeliner with a touch of mascara, while her lips were painted a deep red. Harry's hair had grown out a bit, so that it almost covered his bright green eyes. There was just a touch of black eyeliner under his bottom lashes, making him look even more delectable than usual. Ron on the other hand had cut his hair super short, and his ginger locks were spiked up with gel and he had a smudge of brown eyeliner on, making his blue eyes shine.

Harry went to go stand by the middle mic when his electric guitar, a drums set and a bass guitar appeared. Harry picked up his guitar while Hermione went to get the bass guitar and stood to Harry's left. Ron meanwhile got behind the drums set and sat down, the drum sticks in his hands.

"Ok everyone," Harry began, "We are Leviosa," He strummed his guitar, "And this is I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte."

When the music started everyone got up to dance to the beat.

Harry:

_I need an alarm system in my house _

_So I know when people are_

_Creepin' about_

_These people are_

_Freakin' me out _

Ron & Hermione:

_These Days_

Harry:

_It's getting hectic everywhere that I go_

_They won't leave me alone_

_There's things they all want to know_

Harry & Ron:

_I'm paranoid of all the people I meet_

_Why are they talking to me_

_And why can't anyone see_

Harry, Ron & Hermione:

_I just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live_

Harry:

_Just wanna live _7x

All of Hogwarts was crowding around the stage, screaming and yelling like it was really Good Charlotte they were watching.

Harry:

_I rock a_

_Lawsuit when I'm goin' to court_

_A white suit when I'm gettin' divorced_

_A black suit at the funeral home_

_And my birthday suit when I'm home alone_

_Talkin' on the phone_

_Got an interview_

_With the Rowling Stone_

_They're sayin' _

Harry & Hermione:

_Now you're rich and_

_Now you're famous_

_Fake ass girls all know you names and_

Ron & Hermione:

_Lifestyles_

Harry:

_Of the rich and famous_

_Your first hit are you ashamed?_

_Of the life _2x

_Of the life we're livin'_

Harry, Ron & Hermione:

_I just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live_

Harry & Ron:

_Stop your messin' around boy_

_Better think of your future_

_Better make some good plans boy_

_Said every one of my teachers_

_Lookout_

_You better play it safe_

_You never know what hard times will come your way_

_We say_

_Where we're comin' from_

_We've already seen_

_The wealth that this life can bring._

Harry & Hermione:

_Now we're expected everywhere that we go_

_All the things that they say_

_Yeah we already know_

Harry, Ron & Hermione:

_I just wanna live _

_Don't really care about the things that they say _

_Don't really care about what happens to me _

_Just wanna live _x3

_I just wanna live _

_Just wanna live _x3

_I just wanna live _

_Just wanna live _x3

_Don't really care about the things that they say _

_Just wanna live _x3

_Don't really care about what happens to me _

_I just wanna live_

As Leviosa ended their song, they were followed off the stage by tumultuous applause and the screams of fangirls.

As the noise quieted down a bit, the doors to the Great Hall opened up and in walked these two men and a woman.

"THAT," said one of the men, in a British accent, "was one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard." They all stopped walking and stood by Dumbledore. Then the man continued. "I just can't get over how _aweful _that was." The students stood in shock. All the fangirls were about ready to murder this mysterious man. Before they could even get close to him though, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you my great friends: Samuel Collins," He gestured to the rude Brit who had spoken earlier. "Pamela Applegate," He pointed at the female of the small group, "And Ryan Johnson who are both from America." He said pointing at the third man.

"You'll have to ignore Sam here, he doesn't know what he's talking about. I thought you guys, and girl, were wonderful, you know so just, keep up the great work!" said Pamela in a soft, sweet American accent to Harry, Ron and Hermione, while giving Sam a dirty look.

"I have to say I agree with her, you dogs were great! Yo man, that was like, that was da bomb!" agreed Ryan with something between a gangsta and professional American accent.

"I forgot to mention this earlier, but Samuel, Pamela and Ryan will be judging your performances. It's nothing to get worried over, just some friendly competition between friends and houses." Explained Professor Dumbledore with his trademark twinkle behind those half-moon glasses. "So, thank you to Leviosa, for your wonderful performance. "

Our next performer will be…

* * *

_Do you like the cliffy I left you with?_

_Thanks so much to _**Catri Howlman-Carthaki**_ spy and _**esthervanberkum**_ for reviewing!_

_Yay the second chapter is up! Woohoo me! Ok, so tell me what u think, was it good? Do you like the song? Was it believable? Was it funny enough?_

_Did you get the parody of the American Idol judges? I thought it was funny…_

_Tell me what u think! R&R please!_

_Luv ya_

_Kat_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts Halloween Karaoke Party**

**By Herpaghonasyphilitis**

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except for the plot, and I don't even have the rights to that.

Warning: slight mentioning of slash in later chaps, very slight. Also, characters are OOC (out of character) pretty much Hogwarts is kinda more punk-rock in my story.

Read on dear viewers, read on!

* * *

"Our next performer will be Parvati Patil!"

All the students, most already hyped up on sugar, started clapping wildly as Parvati walked onstage. Her outfit was now made up of slouched black designer boots over black fishnet stockings and a jean mini skirt. She also had on a black t-shirt that was slightly ripped over the stomach, showing off her toned, dark skin. Her normally pin-straight hair was put up into a messy bun, with locks of hair coming down from it, to gracefully frame her face.

The three judges, who were now sitting at a table all to themselves in the front row watched with anticipation.

Parvati walked up to the mic and began to speak, "Hi everybody, most of you know me already, but I'm Parvati, and I'm going to be singing 'Infatuation' by Christina Aguilera." Then as the music started and the lights once again went down Parvati took the mic out of its stand and began singing.

Parvati:

_Hey_

_He comes from a foreign place_

_An island far away_

_Intrigues me with every move_

_Til I'm breathless, I'm helpless_

_Can't keep my cool_

_Steals my heart when he takes my hand_

_And we dance to the rhythm of the band_

_Feel his fingertips grip my hips_

_And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss_

The muggleborn students all recognized the song and many were singing along, and even the purebloods couldn't resist the beat.

Parvati:

_Mama used to warn me to beware those Latin lovers_

_She said I gave my heart too soon _

_And that's how I became your mother_

_I said ay mama you seem to forget_

_I'm not in love yet_

_Sweet talk don't win me over_

_But I realize_

_Big brown eyes can hypnotize_

_When he says_

_I am full blood Boricua_

_Reads the tattoo on his arm_

_He tells me "Mami I need ya!"_

_And my heartbeat pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in a ritmo _

_He whispers "Te quiero"_

_Te quiero_

_I begin to give in with no hesitation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

_It's pure infatuation_

_Skin the color of cinnamon_

_His eyes light up _

_And I melt within_

_Feels so good it must be a sin_

_I can't stop what I started I'm giving in_

_He brings life to my fantasies_

_Sparks a passion inside of me_

_Finds the words when I cannot speak_

_In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me_

Parvati's sweet alto voice rang through the Great Hall. With a slight Spanish accent given to her by the music, the melody was beautiful and sensuous.

Parvati:

_Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another_

_She said I'm not trying to lecture_

_I just care about my daughter_

_Ay mama, you seem to forget_

_I never would let _

_A man control my emotions_

_But when he smiles_

_I feel like a little child_

_When he says_

_I am full blood Boricua_

_Reads the tattoo on his arm_

_He tells me "Mami I need ya!"_

_And my heartbeat pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in a ritmo _

_He whispers "Te quiero"_

_Te quiero_

_I begin to give in with no hesitation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

_It's pure infatuation_

_Caught between my mama's words_

_And what I feel inside_

_Wanting to explore his world_

_But part of me wants to hide_

_Should I risk it_

_Can't resist it_

_This has caught me by surprise_

_Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico_

_I can't hold back no more_

_Let's go tonight_

_I am full blood Boricua_

_Reads the tattoo on his arm_

_He tells me "Mami I need ya!"_

_And my heartbeat pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in a ritmo _

_He whispers "Te quiero"_

_Te quiero_

_I begin to give in with no hesitation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

_It's pure infatuation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

_It's pure infatuation (infatuation)_

The music faded out and Parvati bowed to loud applause, though not as loud as Leviosa got, and stayed onstage waiting for the judges' decisions.

Ryan spoke first. "Hey man, that was like _wow_. I mean that was AMAZING. You were just awesome, I- good job, good job."

Pamela went next. "You were really good honny. That was a beautiful song, and I love your outfit, it's really cute!"

Samuel finally spoke up. "…" almost. After just staring at Parvati for a few seconds, Pamela pinched his arm and he snapped out of it. "OUCH! Pam-dear did you HAVE to pinch so hard? I think you've felt me a bruise, see- right there."

"Oh don't be such a baby Sam, there's not even a scratch on you. And you know how I hate it when you call me that! Keep it up and I will pinch you harder!" Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and Sam finally got around to his decision.

"Oh alright then, you were horrible. Next!" Yelled Samuel, not even noticing when Parvati burst into tears and ran off the stage.

Dumbledore (who had apparently also not noticed Parvati's obvious sadness) stood up to announce who the next performer would be.

* * *

_This is going to be my last post before I go to Colorado on Wednesday, so I hope you enjoy!_

_Check out my bio page!_

_Thanks so much to _**Catri Howlman-Carthaki**_ **spy** for reviewing!_

_Yay the second chapter is up! Woohoo me! Ok, so tell me what u think, was it good? Do you like the song? Was it believable? Was it funny enough?_

_Did you get the parody of the American Idol judges? I thought it was funny._

_Tell me what u think! R&R please!_

_Luv ya_

_Kat_


End file.
